


Hey Baby!

by MetalMistress



Series: Hazbin Hotel: Hiss n' Kiss [Sir Pentious/Cat Demon Overlord Reader] [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: AYEEEE THROW IT BACK, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cause Sir Pent has two of em, Demon True Forms, Dirty Dancing, Double Dicks, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Hell, Hell Trauma, In more ways than one, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Sir Pent Knows How To Make The Kitty Purr, Sir Pent Needs The Kitty, Sir Pentious Being Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Sir Pentious Doesn't Understand Modern References, Sir Pentious is touch starved and doesn't know what to do with himself, The Author Regrets Nothing, There is more to Reader than meets the eye, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and so does Sir Pent, dark topics, just sayin, snakes have two dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: You and Sir Pentious decide go for a night on the town. On the way to one of your many clubs that you own, an old rival of Sir Pentious appears, claiming she heard this area is under Sir Pentious control. Having fought him in the past and won, she thinks that this area is easy pickings. When you inform her that this is actually your territory and that you're actually a very old overlord not to be trifled with, she calls your bluff and intends to fight you for it. She thinks that this will be an easy fight.She's sorely mistaken.
Relationships: Sir Pentious/Reader (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel: Hiss n' Kiss [Sir Pentious/Cat Demon Overlord Reader] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630153
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Hey Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy babies! 🤪
> 
> So this idea came to me late one night. I thought it would be fun to type it all out...  
> This fanfic has fluff, angst, smut, and feels! The whole 9 yards, baby!
> 
> WARNING: Violence. A lot of violence. Not murder, but just straight-ass kicking. Oh, also porn.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49523356618/in/dateposted-public/)

( _Banner Created By Me_.)  
( _I have a thing for the snek boi._ )

 _"What doesn't kill me had better fucking run."_ **  
-Jay Kristoff, Darkdawn**

* * *

You were laying in the den area of your manor, lazily stretched on the couch while staring up at the ceiling.

You were bored.

_Completely._

_Utterly._

_Bored._

Sir Pentious, your wonderful mate, has been busy in the workshop of your manor trying to build a new airship. It's coming together nicely, but lately it's all he's been working on. He'll work late into the night only to come in and collapse on the bed, too tired to do much else but cuddle. You appreciate the sentiment and that he's working so hard to build something for the both of you, but you've been feeling rather stuck lately. You want to go out and do something. Let loose a little, maybe shake a little ass.

...That gives you an idea!

Sir Pentious hasn't explored your territory much. He's been in your manor, away from the prying eyes of the public... not that either of you mind. However, what about a night out on the town? That sounds so much fun! You could take him on a tour, or take him to a club-- the club might be the less overwhelming option. Yeah, dancing sounds nice. That makes you wonder, did Sir Pentious know how to dance? You imagine it's hard with no legs and just a giant tail to slither around on. Still, you'd be able to dance all over him... hmm. Sounds like a good idea to you, honestly. You leap up from the couch and dash across the manor to the workshop. No doubt, that's where Sir Pentious would be!

As soon as you come busting in through the doors, you can see the half-built airship. Inside of it is Sir Pent, standing at what appears to be the control panel. As you approach, he looks over his shoulder and smiles widely at you. "Hey Baby!" He says cheerfully.

"Hello my sweet serpentine. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great! I made some great advancementssssss on the airship. It's coming together great, sssso far!"

"Good! I was wondering, though, if you'd be willing to take a little break with me? You've been in here so much I don't get to see you anymore."

He frowns at that. Had he truly been that neglectful towards you? Aw, you poor thing!

"Of course! I must apologize, I had NO idea I was being sssso dreadful towards you!"

"Not dreadful my love. Not dreadful at all. I was thinking maybe we could go to my favorite club tonight. Have a few drinks, dance a little."

"Dancing? My dear I have a tail, and no legsss, I can't--"

"Love, it's _dirty_ _dancing."_ You giggle. "You don't need legs to dirty dance. All you really need to do is be able to grind back into me. Think you can do that?" You smirk at him with half-lidded eyes.

He swallows thickly, and nods his head eagerly. He could definitely do that! "That actually ssssounds quite fun! Perhapssss I should get ready now?"

"Sure! Wanna share a shower with me?" You purr.

He immediately stands from his station and scoops you up in his arms, slithering through the house at a rapid pace as your laugh echos throughout the dark halls.

After a... _very long shower,_ you and Sir Pentious were ready for a night out on the town. He chose his usual outfit, while you went for a sexier look. An all black, _very_ low-cut catsuit (ironic, since your a cat demon) with a zipper down the front, made of a latex-like material that allowed you to move in _all kinds of different positions,_ while still being supportive of your curves. After getting dressed, you choose a pair of black thigh highs to go long with them, slipping them on and zipping them up. Then you step out of the walk in closet, and strike a pose for Sir Pentious who was waiting on the bed for you.

"How do I look?"

He looks up a you while twiddling his thumbs and his jaw just drops to the ground. You do a little spin, taking the time to pose in several different ways while your tail swishes from side to side.

"You're gonna dance on me... in _that?"_

"Do.. do you not like it?" Your ask, shoulders slumping.

"Are you kidding me?! I LOVE it. But, how do you expect me to ssssstay calm when you are grinding on me, wearing _that?!"_

"See, that's the whole thing love... **I don't**." You giggle adorably.

Sir Pentious groans dramatically while falling back on the bed. He stops to palm and rub a certain spot on his pelvis where the scales seem to be bulging outward a little.

"Ah-ah-ah, I know what comes out of there if you lift those scales. Not yet, my love. Later tonight." You say, wagging your fingers at him.

"But you're making it ssssoo difficult." He whines as he forces himself to sit back up and look at you, trying really hard to focus on just your face.

You coo at him, bending at the waist and squishing your tits together with your arms as you rest your hands on your knees. His eyes immediately drop from your face to them, and you can see the scales on his pelvis jump and throb suddenly.

"You're eeeeevil." He hisses, putting his hand on the scales to calm them... which seems to be a mistake because as soon as he puts pressure there, he whimpers and hunches over slightly and removes his hand like it burned him.

"Mmm, I knowww. It's why I'm in hell." You purr.

He whines once more, before clasping his hands over his eyes and sighing. He stays like that for a moment, breathing deeply as he tries to calm himself down. "You're gonna kill me, you're gonna kill me, you're gonna kill me." He chants under his breath.

"No, I'm not going to kill you... I'm just going to tease you until you're begging for me." You say cheerfully, with a sadistic, wide grin to match. He whines again, and takes a few more moments to calm down. Meanwhile, you stroll over to your vanity to put on a little mascara and put on your choker. While doing your mascara, you can see Sir Pentious peek at you from behind his hands, look down at your ass, and groan once more before hiding behind his hands. You giggle, and do a little victory dance.

_Tonight is gonna be awesome!_

* * *

On your way to the club, you and Sir Pentious cuddle in the limousine, and chat while listening to the radio. You quietly stare out of the window, watching as the buildings and people flash by as Gerard drives you down the road. Occasionally, someone will stop and point out to their friend about your limo-- it's not hard to miss. It's a giant dark red, almost burgundy limo of course. Almost everyone in your section of the city knows what your limo looks like and seeing it is like finding a four-leaf clover, because you don't go out much. 

After awhile, you turn and look at Sir Pentious, who is contentedly cuddling you close to him. When he notices you staring, he smiles at you.

"So, how do you feel?" You ask softly.

"Nervoussss, a bit!"

"Really?"

"Yessss, I'm.. I mean.. I've never..."

"Dirty danced?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I wassss never much of a dancer in life, and I'm not much of one now, esssspecially considering my lack of proper legs."

"I see. Well, I promise I'll help teach you. It won't be that bad. I think you'll find it fun!"

"Really?"

"Really really."

Sir Pentious smiles appreciatively at you, when movement followed by a loud bang outside of the limousine captures his attention. As soon as he looks, his face pales a couple shades. "Oh dear."

"What's wrong?"

"Uh.. I'm afraid it appearssss that one of my old rivalsssss issss trying to threaten one of your citizens!"

You look and find out he's right-- a freckled-faced cyclops demon is up in a citizens face. Whoever this demoness is, she seems to take pleasure in the way the citizen tries to get away from her.

"Who is she?" You ask, already on the defensive. "GERARD! STOP THE CAR! WE GOTTA SITUATION."

"Yes Ma'am."

The limousine stops, as you turn to ask Sir Pent; "Who is she?" 

"Cherri Bomb. She likes to blow things up. She uh.. she's beat me in a lot of fights. Not fun."

"Classy sounding gal." You scoff, sarcastically as you're upset someone would dare hurt Sir Pentious. "Alright. That's all I need to know. Be warned, uh... I'm gonna get nasty here in about two seconds. I don't like intrusions on my turf."

"I undersssstand!"

You hop out of the limo, and yell; "HEY! BLONDIE! The hell you doing to them?!"

Cherri stops mid-shout, drops the citizen and whips around to face you, and Sir Pentious.

"Oooh, Edgelord has a new pet! How fun!"

You raise an eyebrow. Excuse me? _Pet?_ Oh, so she wants to 'fight-fight'. Okay. You're down.

"I came here because I heard you managed to capture yourself a section of the city, Old man! Turns out the rumors were true. How the hell did you manage to do that?" She asks while placing a hand on her hip.

"Uh, actually--" Sir Pentious tries to correct her, but you beat him to the punch;

"Actually, this is my turf that you're intruding on. I have papers to prove it, if you so desire. If not, I'm gonna have to ask you to stop attacking my folks... and blowing up my buildings." You snarl as you look behind her and see a half-blown up building-- an office structure of some sort.

She smirks. "Oh really? _Your turf? HAH!_ See, I don't believe you. I heard that this was Edgelord's turf, and I intend to fight him for it. Easy pickings! Like taking candy from a baby."

"Sweetheart, I'm the overlord here. Sir Pentious isn't the one you're gonna be fighting. _It'll be me_. Think clearly about this for a second."

"You, an overlord? I find that hard to believe, little kitty cat."

You roll your eyes, and look at Sir Pentious. "Baby, might wanna stand back a bit. This is gonna get messy." You warn him, paying no mind to Cherri and her silly attempts to rile you up. Cherri, on the other hand grows excited when she hears you call Sir Pentious 'baby'. "Hold on a sec, did you just call him BABY?! YOU'RE DATING EDGELORD!? Oh, this is gonna be so much more fun. See, this is how it's gonna go down; I'm gonna kick YOUR ass, and then I'll kick HIS ass, and then I'll take over and drive your little limo everywhere I want. So, let's start this off... with a BANG!"

She pulls out a bomb, lights it, and tosses it at you. You're still focused on Sir Pentious, who thinks you are unaware of the bomb flying at you. He panics and tries to warn you, but you've already caught the bomb in your hand by the time he opens his mouth. He and Cherri watch in shock as you lick your fingers, and pinch the fuse promptly putting out the flame. You level Cherri with a bored expression that makes her gawk at you in utter surprise.

"How the hell did you do that?!" She snaps, angry. No one has ever had such quick reflexes before! Her bombs usually blow up as soon as they get near the target! You must have put that one out in half a second... and without looking, too!! Honestly, what the _fuck?!_

"Let's try this again. I'm an overlord. A _very_ _powerful_ , _very_ _old,_ overlord. Also, if you want to get into politics, then I'm sure you've heard about Alastor, radio demon extraordinaire. He took me on, and _lost._ Don't believe me? Ask him yourself, we have quite a friendly relationship now. He doesn't piss me off, I don't go into his space. We're not best friends, but we respect each other. Any questions?"

Her eyes widen at the mention of Alastor's name. Almost every demon in hell knew who he was, and were fucking terrified of him for damn good reason. So to hear someone claim that they took him on and _fucking won_ is a ballsy move. She narrows her eyes at you. "Yeah. I gotta question. When do _I_ get to kick your ass? No way you took on Alastor and lived! No way, liar!"

You snicker. You thought she'd call your bluff.

"Mmmkay. So I guess we're doing this." You turn and look over your shoulder. "Hey Gerard? Can you turn up the radio for me? I need something to dance to while I squish this bug."

Gerard chuckles and rolls his eyes at your dramatic ways, before reaching for the volume knob and turning it up. Then he turns and looks at the window. Admittedly, he liked watching you fight. It's fun watching you put the youngsters in their place. He watches as you face Cherri, arms crossed over your chest. He knows that stance-- it always makes him laugh because he knows what's coming. You're gonna show off for Sir Pentious, it seems. Sir Pentious moves over to where Gerard is leaning out of the limo window to watch the fight. Sir Pent admits, he's nervous about this. He tries to ignore the anxious feeling in his stomach, but it's hard to ignore it because he wants you to be safe... he also doesn't like the look of the paparazzi that have gathered on the sidewalk and have begun recording the fight. Many reporters are there too, standing nearby with camera crews talking about how Cherri Bomb seems to have challenged the local overlord to a fight. Some citizens seem to be recording the fight on their phones as well-- likely to post it up on HellTube or something.

You roll your eyes as Cherri bounces to hype herself up to fight. When she sees you roll your eyes she chuckles, and cracks her knuckles. "Well, looks like someone thinks of herself as a bad bitch."

"No, but if you want bad bitch, then I'll give it to you. Can't say I didn't warn you, though! Not my fault you wanted to play the game on hard-mode, kiddo."

"I'm gonna enjoy putting my foot up your ass!" She says gleefully.

"Yeah yeah yeah, shut up and fight me."

She rushes for you and swings her arm to punch you. Effortlessly, you just bend your neck to the side and dodge her hit. You turn with her, following her as she stumbles. You jut out two fingers, jabbing them hard into her arm-- that'll likely leave a bruise.

"Focus. You're footwork is sloppy." You comment, plainly.

She scoffs, and turns back towards you while swinging her fist towards your face. You catch it, and use your free hand to punch her hard in the stomach making her groan and hunch over. She quickly recovers, and tries to chop your neck but you block her arm and jab her in the eye which makes her cry out in pain as she backs away, covering her eye protectively.

"It's like a giant target. Hard to miss. There's even a little 'X' that marks the spot. You should wear goggles or something. I'm guessing you've never seen the cartoons where the cyclops gets taken down with a slingshot to the eye, hm?"

She growls, and blinks a few times to recover. You, being the cocky little shit that you are, just wait patiently for her to recover. As soon as she does, she lights another bomb and pegs it at you. You catch it, and toss it right up into the air where it safely detonates. She nearly screams while tugging frustratedly at her hair as she watches the cloud of smoke dissipate in the sky. She turns around while swinging her leg to kick you down, but you just bend forward at the waist and duck under her leg before raising back up, catching her ankle in your hand, and giving it a hard tug so she falls and lands in the splits. She hisses, apparently not having stretched enough before the fight. Still, she tries to stand back up.

"So, it seems I underestimated you." Cherri hesitantly admits, dusting herself off as she gets up off the ground.

"Clearly." You say, sounding bored. "Is this all you got? Pick up the pace Miss-thang, I wanna go dancing and you're keeping that from happening."

She growls, and summons three bombs, lighting all three of them and tossing them in your direction. 

You giggle, and using your cat-like reflexes, jump up into the air and kick them all back in her direction. She yelps and attempts to dodge them as they each blow up a little too close to her for her own comfort. She didn't get fully out of their blast range though, because the ends of her hair appear to be singed.

"You singed my hair! Bitch!"

"Mmm, it's fine. You need a haircut anyway. C'mon sugar, try a little harder. Show me you can handle this." You say, wiggling your fingers at her to come at you. She does just that, and practically throws herself at you. Using her agility and athleticism to her advantage, she tries to land blow after blow on you, but you bring your arms up and block each and every single one. After she's almost worn herself out, you raise your fists and do the same to her-- hitting her almost every single time.

Cherri is just becoming more and more frustrated by the minute, each and every time you open your mouth. She screams in frustration, ticked off that she hasn't so much as ruffled your stupid silky fur. Not one strand of fur on your head or entire body is out of place and it just pisses her off. She lunges for you while attempting to full body tackle you, but instead of knocking you down as she expected, she barely even makes you budge when you catch her and shove her back. She falls onto her ass, and you giggle, when she looks up at you, confused.

"How are you doing this? How can you see through every attack I'm about to do?!"

"Sweetheart... You didn't think I was just a regular cat demon, did you?" You say, bending down until you're face-level with her. A slit slowly appears on your forehead...and it opens.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49523560358/in/dateposted-public/)

Her eyes widen. Only one kind of cat-demon has three eyes that look like hellfire!

"You're a god damn hellcat?!" She exclaims.

"Hellcat? Whatssss a hellcat?!" Sir Pentious calls from the sideline slightly panicked from all the action. 

Gerard looks over at Sir Pentious and answers in a matter-of-fact tone; "A hellcat is a species of Hell-creature, a lot like a Hell-hound. Hellcats are rare, one of the rarest kinds of demon. You don't turn into a hellcat, _you're born as one_. Their third eye gives them a lot of mystical powers... **Foresight** , **telekinesis** , **pyrokinesis** , to name a few. You don't see many of them anymore, not after they were considered too dangerous to be left alive long ago... They were thought to have been extinct. Miss Kitty here, is the exception. She's the first hellcat that there has been in eons."

Sir Pentious looks away from Gerard and back at you, watching with newfound awe and respect as he watches you take on Cherri.

Your eyes flash a bright orange that has Cherri shrieking as she tries to crawl backwards, away from you as quickly as possible. The fear in her eye has you grinning. With a snap of a finger, she's suddenly surrounded by hellfire-- not just fire, but _hellfire._ You stand up straight, and slowly stroll over to her. You look down at her through the flames, and stare at her quietly, as she pants while trying to catch her breath. She seems confused as to why you're still standing there, and not roasting her to death.

"Well? What? Aren't you gonna kill me?!"

"Kill you? Why would I want to kill you?"

"..I tried to take over your turf." She says slowly as if you're stupid.

"I'm aware. But I have no real reason to kill you. I'm pretty sure I just scared you shitless enough to the point where you won't try it again. If you do, however, try it again, I _will_ kill you next time. Kay? Good. You're free to go. Get the fuck out of my city." You say, snapping your fingers which causes the flames to dissipate. She scrambles up onto her feet and runs the hell out of dodge, never to return to your side of town ever again. Sighing, you watch her as she leaves, before strutting back over to Sir Pentious.

"So, are we ready to--"

As soon as you are within range, Sir Pentious sways forward, grabs you, and dips you back and slams his lips against yours in a fiery kiss that makes you squeak, and then immediately melt. Purring, your arms come up and wrap themselves around his shoulders, before you lightly drag your nails across his back. The alone causes him to let out a little groan.

When Sir Pentious raises you back up and parts the kiss, he pulls away with this sheepish, embarrassed expression on his face; "Ssssorry, I couldn't help myssssself."

With your head still in a spin from what was a panty-dropping kiss, you grin all dopey-like and say; "It's fine. Kiss me like that any time you want!"

He grins widely, and wraps his arm around you, when all of a sudden some reporters come over. You're immediately brought out of your high, and pull Sir Pentious closer to you in a protective fashion.

"Miss Kitty! Miss Kitty, a word please!"

"Sure." You say, politely.

"You just defeated Cherri Bomb in a fight-- what happened?" The reporter asks while thrusting the microphone to you.

"Well, she came here intending to claim my territory. She thought it was my **BOYFRIEND** , Sir Pentious's, but I tried to warn her that it's in fact _mine,_ but she didn't believe me. She called my bluff, I went into Hellcat form, and I taught her not to try to take things that aren't hers."

The reporter becomes excited, when you emphasis that Sir Pentious-- who is blushing still-- is your boyfriend. "Sir Pentious is your boyfriend, huh?"

"Oh yes! He's wonderful! I love him so very much. He treats me so kindly, and with such respect. He's so understanding, and... quite the generous lover." You purr, deviously.

"What do you have to say to those that might disagree with your choice in him as a lover?"

"I have to say that those people can shove a cactus up their ass." You giggle, leaning over to peck Sir Pent on the cheek, which makes the reporter coo in adoration. Sir Pentious, who is shocked that you'd claim him as yours on hell-wide television, just becomes flustered, opening and shutting his mouth like a fish in shock.

"Thank you for your time Miss Kitty! Have a wonderful night!"

"You too!"

With that, you and Sir Pentious climb into your limo and shut the door. After you sit down on the seats, you cuddle up against Sir Pentious who sighs happily as you settle in his arms.

"Well, that wassss fun!"

"Yeah?"

"Yessss, I learned a lot of things about you."

"Oh really? Do tell!"

He side-eyes you with a slight smirk on his face before he leans over and presses his mouth up against your ear and whispers; "I learned that if I decide to get a little rough, that you'll be able to handle it..."

You outright purr, and stretch wantonly in his arms at that, draping your body across his. "Mmm~ Wonderful."

Just as you get the idea to take this further, Gerard calls to you from the partition window; "Miss, we've arrived."

"Hmm? Oh, alright. Are you ready, my love?"

"Yessss, I am!"

You smile at him. "Good! Hold onto my hand, love!"

* * *

As you and Sir Pentious walk/slither into the club, the first thing that hits you is the bass. The song that's playing is just BOOMING throughout the club, almost hypnotizing the mass of sweaty bodies that clutter the dance floor, all chasing that high as they dance and grind on their partners. Bouncers and staff members of the club spot you upon entry, and squeal excitedly-- it's always a fun night when you show up! You tip well, you always have.

Not to mention, you always request the best songs to play. 

Your eyes search the club, looking for the DJ's booth. They must have moved it. Where, now where is the-- There! Found it, hah!

A familiar female demoness is playing tonight-- good, she's one of your favorites. You missed her last time when she was hired to play at the Happy Hotel in another part of the city by the princess-- some fundraiser if you recall correctly. 

"HEY! JINX!" You call out to her as you excitedly approach her.

The spider-demoness at the DJ booth looks up and smiles widely upon seeing you. "Well, I'll be damned! If it isn't Kitty! What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I'm here to shake my ass obviously." You giggle. "Can you play my list? _You know what song I wanna hear."_

"Oooh! Special company tonight?"

"Mhm! I have my boyfriend with me!" You say, holding up his hand. Sir Pentious shyly waves at the female DJ. She smiles and nods at him. 

"Cute guy! Alright, yeah! I can play it for ya!"

"Thanks!"

The regulars in the club know what this song means-- it means Miss Kitty is in the house tonight! Some of them frantically search the dance floor, eager to catch a glimpse of the cat demoness that made so many lives here in hell easier. When they spot you, they repeatedly smack their dance partners so they can catch a look of you too. Sir Pentious has to admit, however, while he doesn't like the way that some male and females eye you hungrily, it does make him feel good to know he's with someone that others crave. It's an ego thing.

"You wanna dance with me, Baby?" You purr, already moving to the beat as you wait for Sir Pentious to answer. Swallowing thickly, he nods. You turn around, and press your ass right up against his pelvis, making him swallow noisily from behind you.

"Beloved?" He murmurs shyly into your ear. "A little guidance would be nice..."

"Put your hands on my hips, and when I push back onto you like this..." You explain, giving a demonstrating roll back into his pelvis that makes him whimper in your ear "Then push back into me... Sound ok?"

"Yessssss..."

"Good. Here we go, song is about to start!"

Sir Pentious places his hands on your hips, and holds on for the ride of his life.

_♫♪ Do you like the way I flick my tongue, or nah?  
You can ride my face until you're dripping cum.  
Can you lick the tip then throat the dick, or nah?  
Can you let me stretch that pussy out, or nah? ♫♪_

Sir Pentious audibly gasps at the nature of the lyrics. It sounded so... scandalous! He wasn't quite used to hearing such words be spoke out in public or nor did he know how he felt about it.... but damn if the effect they had on you wasn't _spectacular_. You bent over at the waist a little, and roll your hips, grinding back into Sir Pentious's pelvis. He lets out a barely audibly whimper as a result, and clutches harder onto your hips. You grin wickedly, having barely started and already seeing him affected so severely has you rolling into a power-drunk state of mind. He doesn't seem to mind it though-- you knew if he was truly uncomfortable he'd let you know. Which makes the fact that he's holding onto you so much more delicious. 

**He wants it.**

_♫♪ I'm not the type to call you back tomorrow,  
But the way you wrap around me is a problem.  
Ain't nobody tryna save ya, baby get that paper!  
Probably got a lotta other bitches owe you favors!  
Pussy so good, had to save that shit for later!  
Took her to the kitchen, fucked her right there on the table!  
She reppin' SoMo to the death,  
I'm tryna make these bitches sweat,  
I'm tryna keep that pussy wet,   
I'm tryna fuck her and her friends... ♫♪_

Sir Pentious definitely _wasn't_ trying to fuck your friends. In fact, he has no intentions to share you with _anyone,_ male or female... he had to admit, however, that he'd be lying if he said he didn't want you in bed with him tonight...Mmm, especially with the way you keep throwing it back on him. His scales are bulging on his pelvis-- honestly it's a wonder how he hasn't burst yet. You just keep rolling and grinding into him, shimmying your hips back and forth occasionally-- which feels _fucking amazing,_ by the way. You look over your shoulder at him and bite your lower lip... and then you wink. You fucking wink, and god damn if he doesn't nearly lose his mind at such a playfully, yet seductive little gesture. You softly sing along with the lyrics, and he finds himself hypnotized at how your lips seem to dance while saying such sensual, dirty words.

 _♫♪ You gonn' run it for the hundreds girl, or nah?  
Show me is you really 'bout your money girl, or nah,  
Don't play with a boss, girl take it off,  
Take it for a real one, you gonn' get it all...  
_ _Is you really 'bout your money or nah?  
Can you really take dick, or nah?  
Can I bring another bitch, or nah?  
Is you with this shit, or nah? Or nah? Or nah?  
Would you ride for a singer, or nah?  
Would you die for a singer, or nah?  
Would you lie to a singer, or nah? Or nah? ♫♪_

Sir Pentious finds himself empowered all of a sudden. It's like a flip is switched, and he finds himself captivated by how your body sways and pushes against him. Sweat drips down his forehead as he concentrates. If he was going to do this, he wanted to do this right. His tail curls itself in front of you, before promptly wrapping up around your leg, all the way up your thigh. It's the thinner part of his tail, and he doesn't have a constricting grasp on it, so you're still able to push back up on him-- which you do, eagerly. 

Then he does something that shocks you.

The smallest little nub of his tail presses right against the crotch of your latex catsuit, which causes you to let out the smallest squeak of surprise. Then, one of his hands reaches around and grabs you by the throat, guiding and pulling you up until your back presses against his chest. He holds his hand there for a moment-- not squeezing, just holding-- before he runs it down the front of your body. You instinctively do a body-roll as his hand runs down, eagerly pushing your body into his touch. That alone is enough to make him smile and breathily chuckle into your ear. Both of his hands move to rest on your hips, and then-- by some miracle-- he pushes _back into you._

The steady, subtle push of his hips causes the little nub of his tail to drag across the thin latex covering between your legs, but god damn it feels _fantastic.  
_

You thank the **universe** that the club is dark enough to where no one can see him teasing you with his tail.

_♫♪ I'm a freaky-deaky lover, wanna hit you from the back  
And other ways that you have ever experimented under the covers,  
Roll around the bed with me is something you don't just discover,  
If you wanna get with me you gotta keep it on one hundred  
I'mma make you scream my name!  
I'mma make you glad you came!  
Oh, ohhh~  
I'mma make you scream my name!  
I'mma make you glad you came! ♫♪_

You gasp as his hand comes back up to lightly squeeze your throat as he roughly pushes back into you, making you feel every ridge of his scales as they bulge and push outward, threatening to explode. Sir Pentious allows himself to not think, to just do as he pleases. Running his hands all over your body, he pulls and gropes as he goes, groaning softly into your ear as you both grind and dance with each other. You're purring the whole time, loving this wild, dominate side of Sir Pentious.

 _♫♪ You gonn' run it for the hundreds girl, or nah?  
Show me is you really 'bout your money girl, or nah,  
Don't play with a boss, girl take it off,  
Take it for a real one, you gonn' get it all...  
_ _Is you really 'bout your money or nah?  
Can you really take dick, or nah?  
Can I bring another bitch, or nah?  
Is you with this shit, or nah? Or nah? Or nah?  
Would you ride for a singer, or nah?  
Would you die for a singer, or nah?  
Would you lie to a singer, or nah?  
__Or nah? Or nah?  
Oh, or nah?♫♪_

As the song ends, Sir Pentious spins you around and rests his forehead on yours. "I want to leave. I want to leave, and I want to leave _now."_

"Good, because I wanted to leave the moment you put your hand around my throat."

* * *

As soon as you get home, Sir Pentious has picked you up and is slithering through the house at a rapid pace-- you'd call it storming down the hall, if he had proper legs. He uses his tail to slam open the door, and toss you on the bed, making you land with a giggle and bounce. There's no time for foreplay, after that dance, and all the teasing you both did on the way home, he's wanted to fuck you for the past 20 minutes.

You both hurriedly undress, and once you are both nude you collide. He throws himself on top of you, arms baring his weight on either side of your head as he leans down and kisses you frantically. The smallest, most desperate and cutest little whines and whimpers escape his mouth as one of his hands frantically palms the bulging scales on his pelvis. He murmurs softly against your lips between kisses; _"I need you, I need you sssso bad... Pleasssse, let me take you. Pleassssse let me take you...."_

You don't give him a verbal answer, you just shamelessly spread your legs wide open. The sight of your dripping pussy is enough to make him groan. He stops palming himself, and grips the edge of the bulging scales. With a grunt, he lifts the scales up and both of his cocks come bursting out of the vent. They throb eagerly, already soaked with a slight sheen of precum-- likely from being rock hard all fucking day.

"I have wanted you sssssince you came out of your closssset wearing that little latexxx number." He whines.

"You have me, baby. C'mon, you can take me. Just take me, take me." You plead softly, reaching up to wrap your arms around his shoulders. Your little soft pleas struck a cord with him, because all of a sudden he takes a hold of one of his throbbing cocks, and presses it against your entrance. You brace yourself for impact, and he roughly slams himself inside of you, causing you both to arch your back and let out a loud groan.

_"You're sssssoooo TIGHT!"_

"Fuck, I can't-- Please. Move. Move your hips. C'mon, I need it." You beg, too aroused to care about how desperate and needy you sound.

"Like.. thisss?" Sir Pentious asks, giving an experimental thrust that just so happens to go right into your g-spot. When you cry out, you can feel him throb within you.

 _"Oh! Oh, I wasn't-- Aaahh, you make ssssuch... pretty noises..."_ He whines softly, as he begins to thrust in and out of you at a semi-fast pace. The rounded ends of the barbs drag across your velvet walls, making you mewl and moan beneath him. Your sweet, sweet song of lust just adds fuel to the fire growing in his belly. 

"Fuck." He says harshly, as he picks up the pace ever so slightly. He's thrusting into you so hard that your breasts bounce from the repeated impact of his hips. His eyes bounce back and forth between them and your beautiful face, before settling finally on your face. "Can... Can I wrap my tail around you? Can I? _Oh, pleassssse,_ can I?"

"Yesyesyes, do whatever you want-- just don't stop fucking me."

He nods frantically, squeezing his eyes shut as he focuses on dragging his tail up. He curls it, weaving it all over your legs and waist, dragging the nubby tip of his tail until it reaches your breasts. He curls it around your nipple and tugs on it slightly, causing you to cry out and arch your back in pleasant surprise. When he opens his eyes back up, he almost cums right then and there at the sight of you wrapped up like prey. He watches as you reach one hand down towards his other cock, and he groans loudly as you wrap your delicate fingers around it and begin eagerly stroking him off. He tries to tell you that feels good, but he can barely spit the words out. It just comes out as an cacophony of moans and desperate whimpers.

_"I-- Oh fuck, that feels- AH!-- ssssso goooood!"_

You can feel the knot in your stomach growing rapidly, at an alarming rate. You're so close, you just know it.

"I'm gonna cum soon." You whine, stroking him off at a faster rate. He nods, and begins to thrust into you at a brutal pace that has you keening and nearly sobbing as he fucks you. It's like his hips are on auto-pilot, as he just chases both of your releases like it's his one goal in life. When his cocks jolt-- one inside of you and the other in your hand-- you know his orgasm is imminent. 

You whimper and bounce your hips up to meet his thrust, in turn causing him to slam into your sweet spot every single time with an alarming amount of accuracy.

"AH! F-fuck! Sir Pent, I'm gonna-- I can't--!"

"Cum for me love." He pants desperately, before letting out a loud groan. "Cum all over my cock, _pleassse pleassse pleassse!"_

His plea is enough to send you reeling over the edge. You arch your back, and scream his name at the top of your lungs as your orgasm hits you like you just ran into the wall... and Sir Pentious isn't too far behind you.

_"Ah! K-Kitty! I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum! AAH!"_

He lets out a loud cry of your name as both of his cocks burst-- the one inside you covering you walls entirely with his white, hot seed, while the one in your hand smothers your belly and tits. Sir Pentious stays there for a moment, panting as he attempts to catch his breath. Then, he withdraws himself with a groan before unwinding his tail around you. Then he goes to the bathroom to fetch you a towel... or two. Upon his return, he lovingly and tenderly cleans you up, before tossing the towel in a dirty hamper. Then, he collapses on the bed beside you, and curls close to you, taking you into his loving embrace.

He pants beside you, still trying to catch his breath while he admires your beautiful face. He tiredly reaches up a hand to caress your cheek, and he smiles at you.

"I love you, you know. You mean the world to me." He murmurs softly.

"As do you, to me. As do you, to me." 

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my loves!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that! As always, feel free to comment. I read every single comment that slides into my inbox. Kudos are appreciated as well!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Love yo faces!  
> -Mistress


End file.
